Faux semblants
by isatis2013
Summary: Une histoire sans issue, une blessure et une prise de conscience...
1. Chapter 1

_En avant pour une nouvelle histoire ? Quatre chapitres pour vous distraire._

 _Une peu moins d'action cette fois, il faut bien qu'ils se reposent un peu : )_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien toujours renouvelé_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

-« Allez, baissez la tête et montez dans la voiture sans discuter » intima Fusco « tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement, le compte est bon » constata t-il

-« Vous ne comprenez pas inspecteur, cette femme est une vrai harpie. Elle a ruiné mon mariage » clama le suspect.

-« Eh ouais, je compatis mon gars, j'ai eu le même modèle de belle mère, à croire qu'il est fabriqué en série. Mais moi j'ai résisté à la tentation de passer à l'action » ricana Lionel.

-« Encore une affaire bouclée » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers John « Grâce à toi mes statistiques remontent et le capitaine râle un peu moins »

-« Ravi de pouvoir te rendre service Lionel » répondit Reese amusé.

Il regarda partir l'inspecteur puis appela son partenaire.

-« Affaire classée Finch. Pour cette fois le numéro était la menace ».

-« En effet M Reese. C'est l'éternelle histoire des relations familiales compliquées» constata t-il

-« Je ramène le dîner Finch ? »

-« Vous ne préférez pas rentrer M Reese ? Pour rejoindre Emy ? »

-« Non. Elle travaille. J'ai le temps de dîner avec vous » répondit John sèchement.

-« Bien dans ce cas avec plaisir »

-« Je serais là dans une demi heure » Reese raccrocha, heureux à la perspective de partager le repas avec son associé. Il passerait une bien meilleure soirée auprès de lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit un instant mais il le chassa aussitôt. Il avait besoin d'être avec Finch plus que tout autre chose. Il songea une nouvelle fois à sa situation actuelle. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ?

OoooooooooO

.

John se redressa et se tourna vers le réveil : 4H55. Il soupira. Trop tôt pour commencer la journée. Mais il savait que le sommeil le fuirait.

Il observa la forme sombre allongée à côté de lui : Emy

Elle dormait tranquillement, son visage était serein. John aurait donné beaucoup pour disposer d'un peu de cette sérénité. Mais ce sentiment là aussi le fuyait. Comme le sommeil.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet appartement. Pas à sa place auprès d'elle. Tout cela sonnait faux.

Emy travaillait comme serveuse dans ce petit bar où il avait coutume d'aller boire un verre certains soirs. Jamais plus d'un et il ne le finissait pas toujours, mais c'était sa façon de se réconforter les soirs où il ne repassait pas par la bibliothèque. Les soirs où il ne passait pas un moment avec Lui. Une façon de combler le manque.

Emy l'avait remarqué et ce fut elle qui l'aborda. Il ne fit rien pour l'encourager. Il se laissa faire simplement. _« Stupidement »_ songe t-il souvent par la suite. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation avec elle. Ils avaient échangé des banalités et elle avait fini par le convaincre de partager une soirée. Leur relation avait évolué sans que jamais John ne se sente réellement impliqué. Elle l'aimait, il le savait, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui rendre ses sentiments. Son cœur était déjà retenu ailleurs. Mais ailleurs était sans espoir. Alors il fit des efforts, qui ne servirent rien…

Puis il y eu ce jour où Finch découvrit leur relation. John se tendit en y repensant. Il avait espéré… qu'avait –il espéré au juste ? Que son partenaire allait intervenir pour le détourner de cette relation qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un piège ? Espoir fou, irréel, que Finch éprouvait les même sentiments que lui et qu'il allait les lui avouer, qu'ils seraient ensembles, enfin réunis…

Mais Finch avait encouragé sa relation avec Emy « Tant qu'elle ne découvre pas la réalité de nos missions, vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible. Cette relation vous sera bénéfique » avait-il affirmé d'un ton sérieux.

John eu un ricanement douloureux _« Bénéfique ! »_ Depuis il vivait de faux semblants. Il faisait semblant d'être heureux pour qu'elle le soit, pour faire plaisir à son patron. Mais son cœur restait froid. Quelque soit ses efforts, il ne battait que pour Lui et pour Lui seul.

Cette situation lui pesait un peu plus chaque jour. Quatre mois. C'était suffisant. Il souffrait de mentir à Emy. C'était quelqu'un de bien, elle ne méritait pas cela. Il se répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter cette mascarade qui ne le mènerait nulle part et lui pesait si lourdement.

Il ne pourrait pas avouer ses véritables raisons. Il ne dirait rien à Finch. Mais il préférait être seul et vivre à proximité de lui librement. Il serra les poings. Il devait mettre fin à tout cela…

OoooooooooO

.

Reese entra dans la bibliothèque chargé de leur déjeuner comme chaque matin.

 _« Le meilleur moment de la journée »_ songea Finch en l'entendant entrer.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese »

Il observa son partenaire. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait fatigué. Et il ne souriait pas.

-« Nous n'avons pas de numéro pour le moment »

Reese ne paru pas vraiment réagir. Il but son café puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

Finch le regarda tandis qu'il s'installait pour nettoyer ses armes avec des gestes devenus familiers. Il semblait nerveux ces derniers temps et comme … éteint.

L'informaticien soupira. Pourtant ça aurait du être le contraire puisqu'il avait Emy. Il avait cru qu'avec cette relation son associé serait heureux, plus épanoui. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Que devait -il en déduire ?

A force d'y réfléchir, Finch en était arrivé à deux hypothèses.

Soit l'histoire se passait mal, mais Finch n'osait pas l'interroger à ce sujet.

Soit elle se passait trop bien et dans ce cas le problème venait d'autre chose. Peut être de leur travail ? Si Reese voulait changer de vie totalement ?

Cette simple idée l'horrifiait parce que la fin de leur mission était synonyme de séparation et il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à vivre sans lui. Pas avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Déjà il avait souffert mille morts en découvrant la liaison entre John et Emy et en réalisant que s'il voulait le bonheur de son agent, il devait l'encourager !

Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à lui avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments, persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de lui être retournés et mesurant les conséquences d'un tel aveu sur leur relation.

Alors, faisant taire sa jalousie, il l'avait poussé à se rapprocher d'Emy, à aller vers ce semblant de vie normale que la jeune femme pouvait lui offrir. Mais peut être voulait –il maintenant une vie « totalement » normale ?

-« Finch ? Vous êtes avec moi ? »

L'informaticien sursauta. Il réalisa que Reese se tenait debout près de lui et le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

-« Désolé M Reese, j'étais…, hum, concentré »

-« J'ai remarqué » Ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Vous disiez ? »

-« Je vous proposais de nous accompagner » lui répondit -il

Finch vit que Bear se tenait aux pieds de son maître, la laisse dans sa gueule.

-« Oh la promenade ? » commença Finch.

Bear avança légèrement le museau et laissa tomber sa laisse sur le pied de l'informaticien.

-« Apparemment lui aussi apprécierait votre compagnie » commenta Reese.

Harold les regarda perplexe, John interpréta cela comme un refus. Il se pencha, ramassa la laisse et appela le chien.

-« Viens Bear, allons y » murmura t-il résigné.

-« Heu M Reese ? »

John se tourna à demi.

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé répondre. Bear a une si gentille façon de demander que je m'en voudrais de refuser son invitation »

-« Vraiment Finch ? »

L'informaticien vit un sourire illuminer le visage de son associé.

-« Je vais lui demander de m'expliquer sa technique si efficace !» répondit joyeusement John.

Finch sourit et se leva pour les suivre.

OoooooooooO

.

Au retour, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter le déjeuner, qu'ils partagèrent à la bibliothèque.

Finch observait son associé et se réjouissait de le sentir plus détendu et à nouveau de bonne humeur.

Ils finissaient leur repas quand leur nouveau numéro tomba.

-« Les affaires reprennent » commenta Reese.

Finch se leva pour aller chercher les trois livres. Il en trouva deux, chercha le troisième. Il fronça les sourcils.

-« Où donc ? » commença t-il

-« Ici » répondit Reese d'un ton taquin en brandissant le livre manquant.

-« Hum, vous êtes rapide M Reese » répondit Finch tendant la main pour prendre le bouquin. La main de Reese frôla la sienne et il frissonna. John resta impassible en apparence mais se réjouit de ce contact délibérément recherché. Finch ne se rendrait compte de rien et lui aurait droit à un de ces moments qu'il affectionnait. Finch masqua soigneusement son trouble et John fut convaincu qu'il n'avait rien remarqué...

Après quelques minutes de recherche, l'informaticien récita :

-« Nancy Weston, 29 ans, infirmière libérale, mariée à Kevin, sans enfant. Elle a ouvert son cabinet il y a deux ans mais effectue beaucoup de visite aux domiciles de ses patients. Pendant ce temps c'est son associée, Laura Carter, qui assure la permanence. Le cabinet fonctionne bien visiblement. Miss Weston a une excellente réputation. D'après les notes sur son site ses patients la juge compétente et humaine »

-« C'est important pour une infirmière » estima Reese.

-« En effet, vous auriez besoin d'une personne comme elle dans vos relations M Reese » le taquina Finch « et ce serait un moyen de l'approcher »

John sourit.

-« Je trouverai un autre moyen. Je ne veux pas d'autre infirmier que vous Harold »

Finch se troubla et contesta :

-« Certes, j'ai l'avantage de la discrétion mais mes compétences… »

L'ex agent l'interrompit.

-« Sont bien suffisantes, pas question de changer ! »

Finch se tourna vers lui pour faire cesser ses taquineries mais constata alors que son associé l'observait d'un air sérieux. Il ne sut plus quoi répondre et préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur leur numéro.

-« Les adresses du cabinet et de son domicile sont sur votre téléphone M Reese »

-« A cette heure, je vais commencer par le cabinet. A plus tard Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit machinalement l'informaticien.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, intrigué. Son comportement était des plus déroutants ces derniers temps. _« Mais au moins il n'a pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui veut arrêter son travail »_ songea t-il vaguement soulagé.

Il rappela son partenaire au bout d'une heure.

-« Où êtes-vous M Reese ? »

-« Je suis notre numéro dans sa tournée. Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Oui. Rien à signaler du côté des comptes bancaires de Miss Weston. En revanche il n'en va pas de même pour son mari. Il dirige une société de consultant qui ne marche pas. A voir ses bilans, je dirais qu'il est au bord de la faillite. Il vient juste de se voir refuser un nouveau prêt. »

-« Et sa femme est riche » suggéra Reese.

-« Mieux que cela. Ils ont chacun souscrit une assurance vie en faveur de l'autre d'un montant plutôt conséquent »

-« De quoi renflouer une affaire qui périclite ? »

-« Exactement M Reese »

 _« Un cas simple finalement »_ songea l'ex agent.

-« Toutefois cela reste une hypothèse » avança Finch, prudent.

-« Oui mais cela tient la route. En parlant de route, elle vient de s'engager dans un quartier en pleine reconstruction, c'est bizarre. Je doute qu'il y ai beaucoup de maisons habitées dans le coin »

Finch se raidit instantanément.

-« C'est peut être un piège M Reese ? »

John senti le stress dans sa voix.

-« Vous aussi vous êtes rapide Finch » commenta t-il

-« Rapide ? »

-« Il ne vous faut jamais plus de quelques secondes pour vous inquiéter de mon sort »

Finch se sentit démasqué et n'osa pas répondre.

-« J'apprécie Finch. Cela prouve que je ne suis pas juste un agent pour vous » ajouta Reese.

-« Non, vous êtes un ami » murmura Finch.

-« Merci Harold »

L'informaticien l'entendit descendre de voiture et devina que la mission avait débuté.

L'ex agent pénétra dans l'immeuble par l'arrière et surgit dans ce qui semblait être le salon au moment précis où un homme cagoulé se jetait sur une Nancy complètement paniquée. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à le maitriser. « Un amateur » songea t-il.

Il retira la cagoule.

-« Kevin ! » s'écria Nancy « Mais comment ? »

-« Votre époux fait de mauvaises affaires Madame Weston, et vous avez une bonne assurance vie. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

-« Comment savez-vous ? »

-« Je ne suis pas son complice rassurez vous. Je suis là pour éviter qu'il réussisse son plan »

-« Un inspecteur va arriver » ajouta t-il, sachant que Finch avait déjà prévenu Fusco. « Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous expliquer »

Nancy hésita.

-« Merci » répondit-elle simplement.

Reese attendit l'arrivée de Lionel et lui remis son « client ».

-« Une affaire rondement menée Finch. Ca se terminera sans doute en divorce »

-« Sans doute M Reese et Miss Weston réfléchira à deux fois avant de choisir le nouveau bénéficiaire de son assurance vie »

-« Je rentre » ajouta l'ex agent.

-« Vous pouvez prendre le reste de l'après midi M Reese »

John se tendit.

-« Il est encore tôt. Un autre numéro pourrait tomber »

-« Dans ce cas je vous appellerai »

Finch hésita puis ajouta.

-« N'avez-vous pas envie de retrouver votre amie ? »

 _« Non pas du tout »_ songea John spontanément.

-« Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, elle travaille tard ce soir » répondit-il

Finch fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble et il avait eu accès au relevé de son portable pendant l'enquête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas contacté la jeune femme. Il décida de l'interroger :

-« Tout va bien entre vous ? » demanda t-il timidement.

-« Très bien » répondit sèchement l'ex agent.

Le ton était dissuasif. Finch n'osa pas insister. Un silence inconfortable s'établit entre eux.

-« Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer» fini par dire John « A demain Finch »

-« A demain M Reese » répondit l'informaticien ne sachant plus trop quoi penser.

John ne retourna pas à l'appartement d'Emy. Il se contenta de marcher sans but dans la ville, puis finit par rejoindre son loft. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne jamais y emmener la jeune femme, il savait qu'il y serait tranquille.

Emy avait essayé de le joindre. Au troisième appel il avait fini par décrocher pour prétendre être en plein travail. Elle n'insista pas. Lui faisant simplement promettre de le voir le lendemain.

 _«Oui je la verrais demain »_ songea Reese _« et nous aurons une explication »_

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, Reese entra dans la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Il avait un air résolu qui interpella son partenaire. Mais il n'osa pas l'interroger.

En l'absence de numéro, il emmena Bear au parc. Cette fois il n'offrit pas à son associé de l'accompagner. Aussitôt dehors il appela Emy pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans un restaurant proche du parc.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le restaurant et chercha son compagnon des yeux.

Reese se tendit en l'apercevant, mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas.

L'ayant aperçu, elle s'avança vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. John ne fit pas un geste et ne lui rendit pas son baiser.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme vaguement inquiète de cet accueil glacial « le travail ? »

-« La nuit a été longue » concéda Reese.

Elle lui sourit et prit place en face de lui un peu rassurée.

-« Je préfère cela » commença t-elle.

Mais l'ex agent l'interrompit.

-« La nuit a été longue parce que j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir »

Emy le fixa droit dans les yeux. John soutint son regard.

-« Je suis désolé. Mais je ne veux pas continuer avec toi » affirma t-il. C'était dit. Il eut l'impression d'un poids en moins sur sa poitrine.

Il lui prit la main et la jeune femme sentit un objet métallique contre sa paume. Elle baissa les yeux et reconnu la clé de son appartement qu'elle lui avait confié.

-« Mais John » murmura t-elle abasourdie.

-« Nous deux, ça ne peut pas marcher Emy. Crois moi c'est mieux ainsi »

Il se leva, pressé de mettre fin à cette entrevue.

-« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans explication ! »

-« Je te l'ai dit ca ne peut pas marcher »

-« John ! Je t'aime et on s'entend bien tout les deux ! » Affirma Emy éperdue.

Reese soupira.

-« Je sais. Mais je préfère être franc avec toi » Il hésita conscient de la cruauté des paroles qu'il allait prononcer. « Emy, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme tu le souhaite, pas autant. » Il hésita, cherchant à atténuer les choses « J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi mais rien de plus. Et je ne veux pas te mentir en te laissant croire le contraire ».

Emy saisit son bras.

-« John tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu m'aime je le sais. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda t-elle brusquement.

Reese resta impassible, il devait préserver son secret.

-« Non » répondit –il fermement.

-« Alors ce n'est rien, tu as juste besoin de temps… »

-« Non Emy » l'interrompit Reese. Il se dégagea et recula d'un pas.

-« Tu trouvera mieux que moi. Quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérite. Mais ce ne sera pas moi » Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la sortie « au revoir Emy »

Elle le rappela mais il quitta le restaurant sans se retourner. L'esprit libéré pour la première fois depuis quatre mois…

Son téléphone vibra à cet instant et il sourit.

-« M Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro »

-« J'arrive Finch »


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Jade181184 pour sa fidélité._

 _Une pensée pour les « privés de connexion » : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien inconditionnel_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

-« Michaëla Connors, 16 ans, fille de Mark et Patricia Connors, deux frères, elle est inscrite au lycée mais ne semble pas très assidue ces derniers temps. Ses notes s'en ressentent. Elle a déjà reçue une convocation devant le conseil de classe. »

Finch jeta un regard en coin à son partenaire. Il semblait particulièrement serein depuis son arrivée. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. L'informaticien aurait donné beaucoup pour en connaître la raison…

-« En fait il semble que le problème vienne de lui » commenta t-il en désignant la photo d'un jeune homme que Reese identifia comme un cliché d'identité judiciaire.

Armon Alister, fiché comme trafiquant, arrêté à plusieurs reprises mais il était mineur. Il vient juste d'atteindre sa majorité.

-« Un jeune homme prometteur dans le domaine du crime » commenta Reese.

-« Je le crains. Il semble qu'il soit devenu le petit ami de Michaëla »

-« Avec de telles fréquentations pas étonnant que son numéro soit sorti » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Il faudrait la mettre en sécurité le temps de déterminer précisément la menace. Son petit ami ou les activités de ce dernier »

-« J'y vais Finch. Je vais l'intercepter à la sortie des cours si elle s'y trouve ».

-« Apparemment c'est le cas » l'informaticien se tourna vers son associé « soyez particulièrement prudent M Reese. Les trafiquants sont toujours des hommes dangereux » se justifia t-il

-« Tout homme muni d'une arme est un homme dangereux Finch » Ironisa Reese. « Je ferais attention » ajouta t-il redevenu sérieux devant le regard inquiet de son patron.

Arrivé devant le lycée il n'eut aucune peine à trouver leur numéro. Mais au moment où il se dirigeait vers elle pour l'intercepter une moto stoppa à sa hauteur. Elle enfila le casque que lui tendait le conducteur et le suivit sans hésitation.

-« Armon sans doute. Je les suis Finch »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas. Il était inquiet. Il avait un étrange pressentiment qu'il ne parvenait ni à expliquer, ni à chasser.

Sa nervosité grandit lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son partenaire. John était garé devant l'immeuble qui devait servir de planque aux trafiquants et où Armon avait entrainé son amie, et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la voiture de Fusco stationnée au coin de la rue.

Il fit un détour et s'avança discrètement vers le véhicule. L'inspecteur sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une présence près de lui.

-« Salut Lionel. En plein travail ? »

-« Salut. Reste pas là, tu va nous faire repérer »

John contourna la voiture et pris place sur le siège passager.

-« Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? T'as quelqu'un en vu ? »

-« La fille qui vient d'arriver en moto avec son copain »

-« Elle est mal inspirée ta cliente ! Tu sais qui est son copain ? »

-« Oui. Pas vraiment fréquentable »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bref j'ai eu une info comme quoi plusieurs chefs doivent de réunir à cette adresse à midi »

-« Et tu compte les arrêter pendant leur rendez vous ? »

-« T'as tout compris »

-« Tu va avoir besoin de renfort »

-« J'ai deux agents dans l'autre voiture là bas » ajouta Fusco en désignant une berline grise garée en contrebas et que John avait déjà repéré.

-« Je t'accompagne. Cela te fera un homme de plus »

-« Et ta couverture ? »

-« Tu trouveras bien » ironisa Reese

-« Ouais, enfin c'est pas de refus. Ils sont au moins six là dedans et surement bien armés »

-« Ils sont tous là ? »

-« Je pense que oui »

-« Alors allons-y »

-« C'est parti » grogna Fusco. Il donna le top aux deux autres agents et les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble.

Finch sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge mais il n'osa aucun commentaire pour ne pas déconcentrer son partenaire.

-« L'effet de surprise devrait nous servir » commenta Fusco.

L'un des agents se tourna vers Reese.

-« Vous n'avez pas de gilet ? J'en ai un autre dans le coffre »

John fronça les sourcils.

-« Trop tard pour aller le chercher » « et puis nous avons le bénéfice de la surprise » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Fusco qui s'apprêtait à protester.

-« Inconscient » marmonna l'inspecteur.

Finch avait suivi la conversation. Son pressentiment grandit. Il se sentit au bord de la panique et tenta d'arrêter son agent :

-« M Reese vous devriez peut être…. » Commença t-il d'une voix urgente.

Mais il était trop tard, l'assaut avait commencé.

Finch entendit les échos de la fusillade, mortellement inquiet.

Tout cela lui parut durer des heures. Tendu à l'extrême, il s'efforçait de garder confiance.

 _« Tout ira bien. Dans un instant il reprendra l'appel pour me rassurer de cette voix chaude qui sait si bien calmer mes inquiétudes »_ se répétait-il.

Mais cette sensation bizarre ne le quittait pas, aggravant son stress.

Les coups de feu cessèrent enfin. Il perçut quelques gémissements puis il entendit Fusco jurer

-« Et merde John !, John réponds ! »

Finch sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines comme ses pires craintes devenaient réalités.

-« Ici l'inspecteur Fusco, envoyez une ambulance d'urgence, plusieurs blessés, un grave, dépêchez vous nom de dieu ! »

Il y eu un bruit de tissu froissé et la voix de l'inspecteur résonna dans le portable de John.

-« Finch ? Vous êtes à l'écoute ? »

-« Oui inspecteur » répondit l'interpellé d'une voix étranglée qu'il ne reconnu même pas comme la sienne.

-« John est blessé, il perd beaucoup de sang. J'essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie » Il eut un son étouffé puis ajouta « Je crois que c'est grave cette fois »

Finch se sentait complètement paralysé. Il articula difficilement.

-« Est-il conscient ? »

-« Non » répondit Fusco. « Ils vont l'emmener au général. Vous devriez y aller » ajouta Lionel.

Pas de réponse.

-« Finch vous êtes toujours là ? »

-« Oui. Je me mets en route immédiatement Inspecteur »

-« Il est solide Finch » tenta Fusco en percevant la détresse de son interlocuteur.

-« Merci inspecteur » répondit il machinalement.

Finch ne sut jamais comment il était arrivé jusqu'à l'hôpital, incapable de se rappeler du trajet et encore moins comment il l'avait fait. Il lui semblait que son corps était déconnecté de son esprit et son esprit lui-même ne tournait plus qu'avec une seule et unique pensée.

A l'accueil il s'occupa de l'admission sous un nom d'emprunt. Ce fut seulement lorsque la secrétaire lui demanda s'il y avait de la famille à prévenir qu'il songea à Emy. Il donna son numéro, incapable de l'appeler lui-même. Ignorant des événements qui avaient eu lieu le matin même.

Fusco apparu quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Ils l'ont emmené directement au bloc. La balle a perforé un poumon » annonça t-il. « Ca va aller vous ? » questionna t-il devant le visage livide de l'informaticien. Finch était au bord du malaise, réalisant la gravité de la situation.

-« Juste un instant » murmura t-il.

Fusco le fit assoir.

-« Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau »

Lorsqu'il revint Finch le questionna. Les trafiquants avaient ouvert le feu dès leur entrée dans la pièce, sans une hésitation.

-« A croire qu'ils nous attendaient » commenta Fusco.

Il avait vu John s'interposer entre eux et la jeune fille qu'il voulait récupérer.

-« Il a pris la balle à sa place ».

Finch ferma les yeux _« Nous finirons probablement mort »_ se rappela t-il. _« Non pas lui »_ pria t-il _« Pas maintenant »_

-« La fille n'a rien, grâce à lui » commenta Fusco « Les médecins sont plutôt bons ici Finch » ajouta t-il en lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais n'était pas vraiment convaincant.

-« Merci de votre sollicitude Inspecteur »

-« Pas de quoi » marmonna Fusco cherchant à masquer son inquiétude pour ceux qu'il considérait désormais comme des amis. « Je vais devoir y aller pour le rapport. Je dois l'arranger un peu »

-« Je vous tiendrai au courant inspecteur »

Fusco s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

A cet instant Emy franchit les portes du sas. Elle jeta un regard perdu vers l'accueil puis aperçut Finch et se précipita vers lui

-« Monsieur Wren » commença t-elle d'une voix chargée d'angoisse.

Finch lui expliqua que John avait été pris dans une fusillade, « une balle perdue » précisa t-il en restant suffisamment évasif. Il lui répéta les informations qu'il tenait de l'inspecteur.

Elle s'assit près de lui, résignée à attendre. La conversation du matin et son ressentiment envers John déjà oublié.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Deux heures d'angoisse mortelle pour Finch.

OoooooooooO

.

Le chirurgien pénétra dans la salle d'attente.

-« Les personnes pour John Riley ?

Harold et Emy se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

-« L'opération s'est bien déroulée vu la gravité de la blessure. Mais je ne peux encore rien garantir. Il faut attendre 48H pendant lesquelles peuvent survenir les complications. Ensuite je pourrais me prononcer »

Finch soupira de soulagement. Au moins il était vivant.

-« Peut-on le voir ? » questionna Emy.

Le chirurgien hésita.

-« Il va être sédaté » Il lu l'angoisse sur le visage des deux personnes devant lui.

-« Une seule personne » ajouta t-il finalement.

Finch recula d'un pas. Il devait favoriser Emy quelque soit la difficulté de cette décision.

Le chirurgien intervint :

-« En fait dans des cas aussi graves j'ai coutume de laisser entrer seulement la personne que le patient réclame en priorité auprès de lui ». « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Elle stoppa son élan vers la porte.

-« Qui demande t-il ? » murmura t-elle.

-« Il n'a prononcé qu'un seul nom depuis son admission : Harold »

Emy écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers l'informaticien qui était resté figé à cette annonce.

-« Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?» interrogea le médecin.

-« C'est moi » répondit Finch. Il fit un effort et ajouta en regardant Emy « Mais il vaudrait mieux… »

-« Non » l'interrompit-elle « C'est vous qu'il réclame. J'attendrais » ajouta t-elle en se détournant pour cacher sa déception.

-« Bien suivez-moi monsieur » intima le chirurgien « Vous n'aurez que deux minutes » rappela-t-il.

Finch entra dans la chambre. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son partenaire allongé sur le lit, relié à une machine, tellement vulnérable, tellement différent de l'homme qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait…

Il s'avança et saisit la main de John. A ce contact, celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore sous l'effet des anesthésiants, il chercha un instant à se reconnaître.

-« C'est moi John » murmura Finch.

Il sentit aussitôt la main de John se refermer sur la sienne, l'emprisonner.

-« Harold » souffla t'il.

Finch leva sa main libre et caressa doucement le front du blessé.

-« Ne vous fatiguez pas John. Tout ira bien. Vous allez guérir. Vous êtes fort et… »

-« Harold » l'interrompit Reese « Le docteur m'a prévenu » haleta t-il « Laissez moi parler »

Sa respiration était courte, il s'exprimait lentement hachant les phrases.

-« Je vous écoute » se résigna Finch.

-« Harold, vous devez savoir….je vous aime Harold….plus que tout…. plus que je n'ai jamais aimé avant »

Finch se figea, choqué.

-« Je devais vous le dire….si jamais… besoin que vous sachiez » souffla John à bout de forces.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit scrutant anxieusement le visage de son partenaire.

Finch sentit son cœur s'emballer, il lut l'interrogation dans les yeux de John et ses craintes aussi en attendant sa réponse. Il comprit que c'était le moment où jamais de laisser parler son cœur.

-« John, vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous ne le pouvez pas et je vous attendrai » murmura t-il.

Il se pencha vers John et posa un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Un baiser léger comme une plume mais si lourd de signification…

Il vit un intense soulagement sur le visage de son partenaire.

-« Harold » souffla John.

Finch sourit.

-« Je vous aime John. Battez-vous, guérissez, pour moi… »

-« Je le ferai » répondit l'ex agent dans un murmure.

Finch posa sa main libre sur leurs mains toujours enlacées, par ce geste il aurait voulu lui transmettre toute son énergie, toute sa force.

La porte s'ouvrit et le chirurgien entra.

-« Monsieur ? Vous devez partir maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir demain matin. Les visites commencent à 10H »

John fixa son partenaire d'un regard inquiet.

-« Tout ira bien John. Je ne serais jamais loin » le réconforta Finch en forçant un sourire. Le blessé parut rassuré et ferma les yeux. Il avait la meilleure des raisons de lutter à présent.

-« A bientôt John »

Il se tourna vers le médecin.

-« Faites le maximum docteur, et… » Il baissa la voix « prévenez-moi au moindre changement s'il vous plaît »

Le chirurgien hocha la tête. C'était au blessé de se battre maintenant.

L'informaticien sortit de la chambre et resta appuyé contre le mur du couloir quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Les paroles de John tournaient dans sa tête, l'intensité de son regard l'obsédait. Il était sincère évidemment. Dans de pareilles circonstances, c'est le moment d'avouer tout ce qui vous tient à cœur.

Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Ne pas voir les sentiments de John? S'il avait pu imaginer un instant…Que de temps perdu !

Et puis il y avait Emy. Finch eu un sourire amer en songeant à tout ces encouragements prodigués à son agent pour le pousser dans les bras d'Emy, pour lui offrir une vie plus "normale". Il avait assimilé la froideur qu'il avait décelé chez John à de la réserve. Mais c'était sa façon de refuser, d'essayer de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Emy comme elle le voulait, et qu'il ne pourrait pas changer. Mais bien sur il n'avait pas osé avouer la vérité _"et probablement pour les même raisons que moi, avec les même craintes. Je ne peux pas le blâmer puisque j'en ai fait autant"_ songea t-il.

Il repensa aux efforts que lui avait demandés chacune de ses paroles d'encouragement. Chaque fois il lui semblait que quelque chose se brisait en lui mais il avait agit pour le bonheur de John. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

-« Ca ne va pas Monsieur? »

Il se força à réagir.

-« Ca va merci. J'avais juste besoin de quelques instants »

Elle s'éloigna avec un regard compatissant et Finch se décida à regagner la salle d'attente.

Emy se précipita vers lui

-« Comment est-il? »

Finch regarda la jeune femme, elle était visiblement bouleversée et il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-« Il faut rester optimiste, il est fort, il va se battre et tout ira bien » répondit-il.

-« Il vous a parlé de moi? »

-« Il n'a pas dit grand-chose » hésita Finch « il pouvait à peine parler ». Il s'en voulait de lui mentir, mais il lui était impossible de lui dire la vérité.

-« Je comprends » murmura-t-elle.

-« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Nous serons avertis si un changement se produit ».

-« Oui vous avez raison. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Merci Monsieur Wren ».

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers la sortie. La priorité était la guérison de John. Pour le reste il serait tant d'aviser plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Jade181184 pour sa fidélité et ses commentaires._

 _Une pensée pour les ninjas : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

Finch fit un détour par la bibliothèque pour éteindre les ordinateurs et s'occuper de Bear.

Le chien percevait le stress de son maître et tenta de le réconforter à sa façon. Finch décida de l'emmener avec lui. Rester seul lui faisait peur et avec Bear il lui semblait garder un peu de John.

Fusco l'appela pour avoir des nouvelles.

Il ne dormit pratiquement pas cette nuit-là, bien trop inquiet pour la vie de son partenaire. Bien trop perturbé par ses aveux qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. _"Il doit vivre"_ songea t-il _"et tout va changer"._

Le lendemain, il était de retour à l'hôpital pour 10H.

Le médecin qui avait prit la suite l'informa que l'état de John était stable. Pour l'instant aucune complication ne s'était déclarée et son organisme réagissait bien aux traitements.

-« Pour les visites, une personne à la fois et pas plus d'une demi-heure. Interdiction de le solliciter de quelque manière que ce soit. Il a besoin de calme et de repos » imposa le médecin.

-« Entendu docteur »

-« Bon allez y alors. Une demi heure » répéta t-il.

Finch approuva de la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre. Comme la veille il hésita un peu avant d'entrer, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Une infirmière s'y trouvait, vérifiant les constantes du patient. Elle lui sourit.

-« Vous êtes un ami? » chuchota t-elle.

-« Oui. Le docteur m'a accordé une demi heure » précisa t-il.

-« Il a besoin de repos pour récupérer » constata t-elle.

Finch constata que John était inconscient.

-« Es ce qu'il est …? » demanda t-il sentant la panique l'envahir.

-« Il est seulement sous sédatif léger pour forcer son organisme au repos, mais il a toute sa conscience rassurez vous Monsieur »

-« Merci » murmura Finch un peu rassuré.

Elle lui sourit et sortit sans bruit.

Il s'approcha et s'assis à côté du lit. John avait l'air paisible. Mais c'était tellement étrange de le voir ainsi. Lui qui semblait toujours si fort, invincible…

Sans même réaliser son geste il se pencha et pris sa main dans la sienne. L'ex agent remua mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Finch se contenta de le regarder dormir. Il se sentait si impuissant...

Son temps de visite écoulé, il le quitta à contre cœur. Cédant à une impulsion, il posa un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

L'informaticien se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque. Il fut soulagé de constater l'absence de numéro. Il appela ensuite l'inspecteur Fusco pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Puis il se résigna à appeler Emy. Il appréhendait cet appel. La jeune femme répondit aussitôt. Il lui relata la visite du matin et les recommandations du médecin, puis se força à lui proposer d'assurer la visite de l'après midi.

Emy eut une longue hésitation puis refusa. Elle pensa à la scène de la veille. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu une nouvelle explication, elle n'était pas en droit de s'imposer estima t-elle.

-« Allez-y Monsieur Wren. C'est vous qu'il a réclamé. Je pourrais passer du temps avec lui à la fin des 48H »

-« Comme vous voudrez » répondit Finch s'efforçant de masquer son soulagement.

-« Mais surtout dites lui que je l'aime et que je prie pour lui »

L'informaticien se raidit imperceptiblement.

-« Je le lui dirais »

L'appel terminé il resta quelques instants à réfléchir. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque John irait mieux ? _« Car il va guérir bien sur »_ se répéta t-il. Mais alors ? Les circonstances l'avaient forcé à se confesser mais ne le regretterait-il pas ? Finch songea que lui ne regretterait jamais ses paroles et qu'il aimait suffisamment John pour tout accepter de lui, même qu'il change d'avis.

OoooooooooO

A 15H précise Finch entra dans la chambre et s'assis près du lit comme le matin précédent.

Il observa son partenaire, cherchant des signes d'amélioration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John s'éveilla, son regard erra un instant, un peu vague, puis il ferma les yeux à nouveau, déçu. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir ressenti Sa présence.

-« Harold » murmura t-il dans un soupir.

Finch sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il prit la main de John dans la sienne.

-« Je suis là John »

L'ex agent ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et tenta de tourner la tête.

L'informaticien se pencha vers lui.

-« Je savais » souffla John « Je sentais votre présence »

-« Comment vous sentez vous? » questionna Finch anxieux.

-« Faible » murmura Reese. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux comme s'il craignait d'être devant un mirage.

-« C'est normal. Reposez-vous. Ne dites rien »

-« Harold »

Mais l'informaticien posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son agent.

-« Repos » intima t-il avec un sourire « Vous aurez le temps de parler plus tard »

Il laissa glisser sa main et caressa la joue de son agent.

-« Et vous m'avez déjà dit le plus important John. Je ne l'oublierai pas »

Reese parut se détendre. Il eut un faible sourire. La simple présence de son partenaire suffisait à lui rendre des forces pour lutter.

Lorsque la demi-heure fut écoulée, Finch se leva.

-« Je reviendrais demain. En attendant restez tranquille. J'ai besoin de vous retrouver guéri et en forme »

-« Numéro? » souffla Reese.

-« Non John. Pour moi » Finch posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. « Juste pour moi »

OoooooooooO

.

Comme la veille, Finch appela Emy pour la rassurer.

-« J'ai hâte de le voir » affirma t-elle « Passé les 48H il devrait pouvoir recevoir plus de visite ? »

-« Certainement »

-« Bien tenez moi au courant Monsieur Wren » elle ajouta hésitante « et parlez lui de moi »

-« Bien sur » répondit l'informaticien mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas tenu parole lors de sa précédente visite. Il remarqua alors que John n'avait pas eu une parole pour son amie…

Et Emy s'était résignée bien facilement à attendre 48H Y avait -il un problème ?

A peine avait-il raccroché que son téléphone sonna.

-« Bonsoir Inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch. Des nouvelles de superman ? »

-« Pour l'instant son état est stable, et même en amélioration, le médecin se montre satisfait de l'évolution »

-« Tant mieux » émit Fusco avec un soupir de soulagement.

-« Merci de vos attentions inspecteur »

-« J'ai juste peur pour mes statistiques » ironisa l'inspecteur.

Finch sourit. Fusco hésita puis ajouta.

-« John est un type bien »

-« Merci Inspecteur. Je sais qu'il pense la même chose de vous »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Un homme qui sait réparer ses erreurs et a le courage de commencer une nouvelle vie dans le droit chemin mérite plus d'estime qu'un homme qui ne s'est jamais égaré inspecteur Fusco »

-« Merci Finch » répondit Fusco, touché. « Vous aussi vous êtes un homme bien ».

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain à dix heures précises, Finch posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de John. Il entra et capta immédiatement le regard de son partenaire qui fixait ladite porte.

-« Bonjour M Reese » Il avança et lui saisit la main.

-« Bonjour Harold » répondit Reese avec un sourire.

-« Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? »

-« Mieux »

-« Vous avez meilleure mine, l'air plus reposé » commenta Finch.

Il lui trouvait les yeux un peu trop brillant, comme fiévreux, mais il ne dit rien.

-« Le médecin est satisfait »

Finch remarqua qu'il semblait un peu moins essoufflé.

Il s'assit prés du lit et voulu retirer sa main mais John la serra plus fort.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco se fait beaucoup de souci pour vous » énonça Finch pour le faire sourire à nouveau.

La manœuvre réussie pleinement.

-« Moi… ou ses quota ? » souffla Reese.

-« Les deux je pense » affirma sérieusement l'informaticien.

Il eu une hésitation puis se força à ajouter :

-« Emy s'inquiète beaucoup aussi. Vous lui manquez et elle prie pour vous »

Il n'eut pas la force de lui rapporter les paroles exactes de la jeune femme. Il vit son partenaire se tendre. Le visage de John prit une expression fermée.

Finch chercha à en deviner la cause. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? _« Il doit se sentir prit entre deux feux. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de cela, alors qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaire »_ songea t-il.

Devant le silence de Reese, il enchaina.

-« J'ai rendez vous avec le médecin tout à l'heure. Les premières 48H seront écoulées. Je suis sur qu'il nous donnera de bonnes nouvelles » _« Enfin j'espère »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

L'ex agent hocha la tête et parut se détendre un peu.

-« Vous devez vite vous remettre sur pied John. Bear s'ennui de vous »

John eu un sourire en pensant au chien. Il fixa son partenaire.

-« Et vous ? » demanda t-il.

-« Moi aussi. Plus que tout autre » répondit Finch pour le rassurer. Il sentit que Reese serrait sa main un peu plus fort quelques instants et il lui sourit, serein.

OoooooooooO

.

L'informaticien fit un détour par la bibliothèque pour vérifier la machine. Il n'y avait pas de numéro. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en étonner. La machine avait -elle décidée de retenir les numéros faute d'agent pour intervenir sur le terrain ? _« Ce serait lui prêter un vrai pouvoir de décision »_ songea Finch.

L'après midi, il rencontra le médecin qui le rassura.

-« Il avait un peu de fièvre ce matin mais c'est une réaction normale. Nous pouvons désormais écarter tous risques de complication. La balle a fait moins de dégâts que nous ne le pensions »

-« C'est une bonne chose » constata l'informaticien.

-« Il récupère même beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Je peux répondre de lui à présent »

Finch se sentit extrêmement soulagé par ces paroles.

-« Toutefois il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer totalement, notamment en ce qui concerne ses capacités respiratoires »

-« Je comprends docteur »

-« Je ne connais pas son métier mais il est interdit de surmenage » ajouta le médecin d'un ton ironique.

-« J'y veillerai » répondit Finch en se disant que ce ne serait sans doute pas facile de convaincre John. Pour lui seul comptait le fait qu'il soit hors de danger.

-« A partir de demain il pourra recevoir davantage de visite. Mais sans excès, il ne doit pas être trop sollicité et éviter de le faire trop parler » insista le médecin.

Finch le remercia puis le quitta pour rejoindre la chambre du blessé.

En entrant dans la pièce il trouva son partenaire les yeux rivés sur la porte et l'air mécontent.

Il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas M Reese ?»

-« Il est… 15H02 Finch » répondit-il sérieux.

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard stupéfait.

-« Deux minutes de retard » ajouta Reese.

-« Oh désolé M Reese » émit Finch ayant vaguement envie de rire devant l'air frustré de son agent.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

-« Voilà pour me faire pardonner. Êtes-vous satisfait ? »

-« Presque » souffla John.

Posant une main sur la nuque de l'informaticien, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-« C'est mieux » approuva t-il, un peu haletant de l'effort fournit, mais souriant de satisfaction.

-« Incorrigible » constata Finch « Mais en tout cas cela me rassure sur votre état et vos capacités de récupérations » _« Comment aurais-je pu continuer sans vous ? »_ songea t-il.

Il s'assit, lui faisant part des consignes du médecin.

-« Vous allez devoir être raisonnable pendant quelque temps »

Le sourire ironique que lui adressa l'ex agent ne lui laissa pas beaucoup d'espoir sur ce point.

-« C'est sérieux et je veillerais à ce que vous respectiez ces consignes »

-« Si c'est vous…. qui êtes mon gardien… je n'aurais aucune …envie de m'évader » constata John.

FInch ne put retenir un sourire. Il continua à bavarder et lui donna quelques nouvelles. John l'écoutait, sans répondre le plus souvent, pour ménager son souffle. Mais c'était sans importance, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de sa présence et entendre sa voix. Depuis deux jours, depuis qu'il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments et que Finch les lui avaient rendu, il vivait dans son rêve. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu la souffrance due à sa blessure et son manque de souffle, il aurait trouvé le monde parfait. Enfin à un détail près, la durée insuffisante des visites !

La demi-heure écoulée Finch se leva pour partir.

-« Déjà ? » souffla John dépité.

-« C'est la règle du médecin. Demain je pourrais rester plus longtemps »

-« Vivement demain… alors »

-« Je vais prévenir l'inspecteur Fusco et Emy » ajouta t-il avec une légère hésitation.

John allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prévenir la jeune femme lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

-« L'heure des soins » annonça t-elle.

-« Je partais » répondit Finch « A demain M Reese » et John n'eu pas le temps de s'exprimer. Il se sentit même frustré de ce départ précipité et si peu « démonstratif »

L'inspecteur Fusco se montra heureux des progrès de John. Tandis qu'Emy se réjouit de pouvoir lui rendre visite le lendemain. Finch se sentit incertain. Quel serait la réaction de John face à Emy ? Allait-il rester sur ses positions ou revenir en arrière ? A cette pensée il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il réalisa qu'en 48H il s'était aventuré bien loin avec lui, trop loin peut être ?

OoooooooooO

.

Finch arriva à 10H précise. John l'attendait. Il sourit en le voyant.

-« Je suis à l'heure cette fois M Reese ? » demanda t-il ironique.

-« En effet »

Finch remarqua qu'il semblait encore un peu moins essoufflé que la veille. C'était un progrès appréciable.

John attendit mais Finch s'assit près du lit sans un geste vers lui. Il se sentit frustré.

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Pas de bonjour ? » demanda t-il.

-« Bonjour M Reese » le taquina l'informaticien, amusé du regard contrarié que lui lança l'ex agent.

-« Pas mieux ? »

Finch hésita. Partagé entre ses envies et ses doutes.

Il décida de louvoyer.

-« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais est ce bien indiqué ? »

-« Oui » répondit Reese sans hésiter. « Pour m'aider…. à aller mieux »

-« Bien dans ce cas » Finch se leva et se pencha vers John, incapable de résister à la tentation, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte. Il stoppa aussitôt son geste et fit mine de redresser les oreillers.

John Fronça les sourcils. Emy venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-« Bonjour John, bonjour M Wren » lança t-elle un peu embarrassée.

John fixa la jeune femme d'un air mi étonné, mi contrarié.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

-« Je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur et ce médecin qui limitait les visites ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aille mieux. M Wren m'a tenu au courant, heureusement qu'il était là pour me rassurer et veiller sur toi. Comment te sens-tu ? Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ? »

Finch eut l'impression qu'Emy essayait de les étourdir de paroles, d'entretenir la conversation à tout prix. Il remarqua que John s'était refermé sur lui-même dès son arrivée et qu'il gardait un air mécontent. Il se sentit de trop.

-« Je vais vous laisser un moment » commença t-il

-« Non ! » souffla John.

Un léger malaise s'installa. Emy s'apprêtait à parler lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Un infirmier entra :

-« Désolé Messieurs Dame, mais il y a un changement dans le planning. On emmène le patient au scan plus tôt que prévu »

-« Bien sur » répondit Finch, il jeta un regard en coin vers son partenaire « les soins sont prioritaires, je reviendrais plus tard»

-« 15H » souffla Reese en le fixant intensément.

-« 15H » confirma Finch.

-« Venez Emy, laissons faire les infirmiers »

La jeune femme se retourna vers John.

-« A tout à l'heure » tenta t-elle.

Finch nota que John ne lui répondit pas et ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Une fois dans le couloir, il n'y tint plus :

-« Pardonnez moi Emy mais… » il hésita « s'est il passé quelque chose entre John et vous ? Il semble tendu »

Elle le regarda avec un air coupable.

-« Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre histoire » commença t-il.

Emy haussa les épaules et soupira.

-« Nous avons eu une discussion un peu vive » répondit-elle « Mais rien d'important. Tout s'arrangera lorsque je pourrais discuter avec John. Nous devons juste à faire une mise au point » affirma t-elle d'un air convaincu.

-« Je vois » répondit Finch. Il s'interrogea : cela avait-il un rapport avec leur relation ?

-« Je reviendrais tout à l'heure » affirma Emy « J'ai pris ma journée »

Finalement, l'informaticien préféra attendre le retour de Reese. Il en profita pour vérifier ses connexions. Pas de numéro, Ce silence était vraiment étrange. Mais bienvenu.

Les infirmiers ramenèrent leur patient au bout d'une heure. Il semblait épuisé.

-« Je crois » haleta t-il « un peu tôt…. pour de l'exercice »

-« Je le pense aussi M Reese. Mais le médecin a dit que vous récupérez vite. Cela ne durera pas trop longtemps » répondit l'informaticien pour le rassurer.

-« Sécurité limitée ici » grogna Reese.

-« Pour l'instant votre inscription n'a pas de raison d'attirer l'attention »

-« Numéro ? » demanda Reese qui reprenait enfin son souffle.

-« Pas pour le moment. Mais vous ne devez pas vous en préoccuper. L'inspecteur Fusco prendra le relais »

-« Pas fait…. pour me rassurer »

-« Vous êtes injuste John. Il est plein de bonne volonté » protesta Finch avec un sourire amusé.

-« Je sais…. Et c'est mieux …que rien »

John ferma les yeux et se reposa quelques instants.

Finch le laissa faire. Le veillant simplement. Songeant qu'il devait être difficile pour lui de sentir ainsi diminué. Il lui prit la main par reflexe. John sourit à ce contact.

Après quelques minutes il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son associé.

-« Emy ? »

-« Elle reviendra tout à l'heure » répondit Finch se méprenant sur la question et se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.

-« Harold, je ne veux…. pas la voir »

-« Pardon ? » sursauta l'informaticien.

-« Le matin avant la fusillade… j'ai mis un terme…. à notre relation »

Il fixa son partenaire dans les yeux.

-« Je n'ai fait que lui mentir…. Je ne pouvais plus »

-« Mais vous étiez… enfin vous sembliez bien » répondit Finch, pestant contre lui-même d'avoir tant de mal à trouver ses mots.

-« Non » trancha Reese. « Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi….elle a décidé….. Je n'ai fait que la suivre » Il reprit son souffle « vous m'avez encouragé.…Je voulais vous faire plaisir….. Tout était faux »

Il serra la main de Finch un peu plus fort.

-« Il n'y a jamais eu… que vous »

Finch l'observa, choqué.

-« Mais vous n'avez rien dit » murmura t-il.

-« Vous m'ignoriez » constata Reese « J'avais peur …de votre rejet…..peur de tout perdre …encore une fois »

-« Je pensais que vous plaisantiez John, je ne pouvais pas croire que vous étiez sérieux. Même si une part de moi l'espérait » confessa t-il.

Il laissa passer un moment puis remarqua.

-« Je crois que nous avons estimé tout les deux avoir trop à perdre pour « passer aux aveux » M Reese »

John lui sourit.

-« C'est vrai » souffla t-il

-« Je regrette qu'il ait fallu ces circonstances pour nous ouvrir les yeux » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Je ne regrette pas » rétorqua Reese « Enfin… sauf la blessure »

Il laissa passer un peu de temps pour retrouver son souffle. Finch hésita puis se laissa aller à caresser son front d'un geste doux, apaisant. John sourit, puis ajouta.

-« Je veux ….continuer avec vous Harold »

-« C'est votre place John » répondit celui-ci.

-« Associés, partenaires et… » John hésita « compagnons ? » Tenta t-il incertain.

Finch réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis décida de laisser parler son cœur.

-« Associés, partenaires et compagnons » répéta t-il accentuant délibérément le dernier mot.

Il fut récompensé par le sourire soulagé de son associé.

Deux coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

-« C'est l'heure du repas Messieurs » annonça l'infirmière.

-« Très bien » Finch se leva « Bon appétit M Reese »

-« J'aimerai mieux….. un repas à la bibliothèque » souffla Reese.

-« Cela viendra. Je vais aller vérifier que… que Bear n'a besoin de rien »

John traduisit _« que la machine n'a pas donné de numéro »_

-« A plus tard »

-« A tout à l'heure Harold »

Il le suivi des yeux jusqu'à la porte et soupira. Savoir Finch aux prises avec les numéros sans lui le rendait malade. Il devait de remettre au plus vite.


	4. Chapter 4

_Comme je pars demain et que je ne serais peut être plus connectée je préfère poster la fin de suite et ne pas vous faire attendre !_

 _Merci à Jade181184 pour sa fidélité et ses commentaires._

 _Une pensée pour les ninjas : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John tressaillit en entendant la porte et leva les yeux. Il était 15H et il attendait son partenaire. Ce fut Emy qui apparut.

-« Hello John ! » lui lança t-elle tout sourire. Sourire qui disparu devant l'air glacial affiché par l'ex agent.

-« Bonjour Emy. Que veux-tu ? »

-« De tes nouvelles bien sur. » « Et parler » ajouta t-elle après un instant.

-« Je t'ai tout dit déjà » souffla Reese.

-« Justement non » estima la jeune femme « un jour tout va bien et le lendemain tu me dis que tout est fini. Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Je te l'ai dit…. Ça ne pourra pas marcher »

-« Parce que je t'aime plus ? Mais ce n'est pas un concours John ! »

-« Emy je ne cherche pas… une comparaison » répondit Reese agacé. Il reprit son souffle « elle n'existerait pas… de toute façon » ajouta t-il

-« Pourquoi pas ? » questionna Emy

Reese se sentait affaibli, à bout de patience

-« Parce que tu m'aime… et pas moi » assena t-il, avant de regretter aussitôt la brutalité de ces mots.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il l'avait frappé. La colère monta en elle.

-« Et tu as compris ça subitement ? » demanda t-elle avec hargne.

-« Non. Je le sais… depuis longtemps….. mais je ne voulais pas te blesser » temporisa t-il.

-« Hé bien c'est réussi » lança Emy.

Elle fit brusquement volte face et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Reese se laissa aller contre les oreillers totalement épuisé. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Juste qu'elle comprenne. Il regretta une nouvelle fois de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette histoire sachant dès le début qu'elle serait sans issue. _« Harold n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec les relations humaines »_ constata t-il avec un sourire amer.

Emy s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était furieuse, exaspérée, malheureuse. _« Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu mentir tout ce temps, je l'aurai su, il a du se passer quelque chose ! »_

Elle ressassa leurs derniers moments dans sa tête inlassablement, quand avait t-il commencé à lui échapper ? _« C'est impossible, impossible ! »_ répéta t-elle. Elle se redressa et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entra dans la chambre mais son sourire s'évanouit devant l'air épuisé de son partenaire.

-« John ? » appela t-il déjà inquiet.

L'ex agent ouvrit les yeux et un mince sourire apparu sur son visage.

-« Harold, enfin » soupira t-il.

-« Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Un numéro est tombé vers 13H comme j'arrivais à la bibliothèque. Mais rassurez-vous. Le cas est déjà bouclé. L'inspecteur Fusco a été brillant » ajouta t-il d'un air entendu.

-« La relève est assurée alors »murmura Reese.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez tellement las ? » Il le voyait peiner à reprendre son souffle. « Pas de mauvaise nouvelle ? »

-« Non Harold…. Cessez de vous inquiéter »

John avait saisi son bras et tenta de le rapprocher de lui.

-« Emy est revenue ….et nous avons eu…. une discussion assez houleuse »

-« Oh…. je suis désolé »

-« Ne le soyez pas…. Il fallait que tout soit dit »

-« C'est bien dans ce cas » murmura Finch qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre d'autre.

-« Il y avait un choix à faire …et je l'ai fait Harold »

John resserra un peu son étreinte sur le bras de son partenaire.

-« J'aurais vraiment besoin…. d'être consolé » chuchota t-il avec un regard intense.

Finch frémit.

-« Croyez-vous ? » émit-il incertain.

-« J'en suis sur »

-« Prudemment alors » argumenta Finch. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. John posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Lorsque Finch s'écarta il le retint.

-« Déjà ? » grogna t-il.

-« Vous devez ménager votre souffle John »

-« Justement, je trouve que…. cette activité …m'aide à le maîtriser »

-« Et quelqu'un pourrait entrer » ajouta Finch mal à l'aise.

-« Ils frapperont » souffla l'ex agent en le rapprochant de lui à nouveau.

Et Finch le laissa faire une fois, deux fois…

Un cri horrifié les fit sursauter tout les deux et se tourner vivement vers la porte

Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette d'Emy qui disparaissait.

-« Hé bien cette fois …c'est définitif » commenta Reese d'un air désabusé. Il se tourna vers son partenaire « Je suis désolé pour elle….. mais il fallait que ce soit dit »

-« Oui je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi » répondit Finch qui se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise.

OoooooooooO

.

Emy s'était refugiée dans le parc où elle pensa ne plus jamais s'arrêter de pleurer, de colère, d'humiliation, de peine aussi. Mais à cet instant c'était surtout la colère qui l'emportait.

Elle prêta à peine attention à la femme qui vint s'assoir à coté d'elle.

-« Allons jeune demoiselle, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un état pareil. A moins que vous n'ayez eu une mauvaise nouvelle d'un malade ? »

Emy secoua la tête négativement.

-« Un deuil ? »

-« Non » hoqueta t-elle.

La femme soupira.

-« Alors, laissez moins deviner, un chagrin d'amour ? »

Emy hocha la tête et sanglota de plus belle.

-« Racontez moi » incita la femme « ca fait du bien de parler, croyez moi, j'ai une longue expérience dans ce domaine, très longue… »

Et Emy céda. Il raconta tout à cette inconnue si compatissante, toute l'histoire depuis la rencontre jusqu'à la scène de l'avant-veille et, pire, celle survenue quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Il embrassait son patron ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils se sont bien moqués de moi tout les deux ! Je les déteste !»

-« Qu'allez vous faire ? »

-« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'eux ! » réplique Emy avec colère « Mais j'espère qu'un jour ils s'en repentiront !»

Elle vit une lueur étrange passer dans le regard de son interlocutrice. Un instant, sans savoir pourquoi, elle eu peur. Elle se leva.

-« Merci de m'avoir écouté Madame, vous aviez raison, ça fait du bien de parler »

-« Pas de quoi ma petite »

Emy la remercia encore avant de la saluer et de s'éloigner rapidement, éprouvant une sensation étrange.

La femme la regarda s'éloigner. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

-« Il faut toujours payer ses fautes » murmura t-elle.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque avec Bear . L'après midi avait été mouvementé et il avait besoin de se poser un peu. A cet instant son téléphone vibra.

-« Un nouveau numéro » murmura t-il « Allons c'est une priorité n'est ce pas Bear ? Le repos attendra »

Il rassembla les trois livres, identifia le numéro :

-« Non » s'exclama t-il effrayé.

Il appela immédiatement Fusco.

-« Inspecteur j'ai besoin de vous, John est en danger ! »

OoooooooooO

.

Finch et Fusco arrivèrent en même temps à l'hôpital.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» demanda l'inspecteur.

-« Je ne sais pas encore mais John est en danger » affirma Finch.

Fusco hésita mais retint la question qui lui était venu.

-« Allons y discret, l'heure des visites est passée »

Ils se glissèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la chambre de John, sans se faire remarquer.

John dormait tranquillement mais son instinct l'éveilla immédiatement.

-« Finch ? » « Et Lionel » ajouta t-il étonné.

-« Ravi de te voir en forme » Ironisa Fusco.

-« Restez tranquille M Reese, tout va bien » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Finch pense que tu es menacé » commenta Fusco.

John lança un regard entendu à son associé.

-« Oui » confirma Finch « Notre amie m'a prévenu » ajouta t-il en insistant sur le mot « amie ».

Mais l'ex agent avait compris.

-« J'ai besoin d'une arme »

-« Doucement superman, on est là pour ça »

-« Je suggère que nous nous dissimulions dans la salle de bains » émit Finch.

-« Bonne idée » répondit Fusco.

-« Je me sentirai… quand même plus rassuré ….avec de quoi me défendre » grogna Reese.

-« T'as deux gardes du corps, de quoi tu te plains ? » ironisa Fusco en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

-« Les rôles sont inversés » murmura Reese fixant intensément son partenaire « et cela ne me plait pas »

Finch lui sourit et serra discrètement sa main.

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien » affirma t-il, sachant que même en cet instant John penserait à lui avant de penser à sa propre sécurité. Il rejoignit l'inspecteur dans la salle de bains.

Une demi-heure s'écoula. John était nerveux mais prêt à agir. Fusco s'impatientait quelque peu et Finch s'efforçait de relativiser ses inquiétudes.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque sans bruit. John fit semblant de dormir mais capta la silhouette féminine à travers ses paupières mi close.

L'infirmière s'avança lentement vers le lit. Elle sortit une seringue de sa poche et l'approcha de la perfusion. John saisi brusquement son poignet au moment où elle s'apprêtait à commencer l'injection. Au même instant Fusco alluma la lumière de la salle et s'avança vers la femme pour la ceinturer.

-« Arrêtez, Police !»

L'infirmière émit un cri de surprise et chercha à se dégager mais l'inspecteur la tenait bien.

-« Que faites vous ici ? »

-« Des soins, je viens faire des soins » gémit-elle.

-« A cette heure ? »

Finch avait ramassé la seringue.

-« Elle ne contient que de l'air » commenta t-il « drôle de soins. Vous comptiez lui injecter une bulle d'air pour provoquer une embolie ? »

L'infirmière lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne répondit pas.

-« Pourquoi vouliez vous faire ça ? » demanda Fusco.

Silence.

Fusco insista, la secouant un peu.

-« Vous parlerez au poste de toute façon alors autant prendre de l'avance. Pourquoi vous attaquer à lui ? »

-« Parce que c'est un sale type » glapit la femme « Comme tout les hommes dans son genre»

-« En quoi ? » interrogea Fusco surpris.

-« Vous ne l'avez pas vu tout à l'heure, cette pauvre fille. Elle était désespérée parce que ce sale type lui avait brisé le cœur »

-« Emy » souffla Finch.

-« Voilà autre chose » grogna Fusco.

-« Je lui ai rendu sa liberté…. pour qu'elle soit plus heureuse » affirma Reese.

-« La belle excuse pour avoir bonne conscience et filer avec un autre ! Tous pareils, tous pareils ! » clama t-elle.

-« Et c'est une raison suffisante pour le tuer ? »

-« C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Comme tous ceux qui méprise les femmes »

-« Hé bien vous avez de ces idées vous » commenta Fusco perplexe.

-« Et je les applique inspecteur ! Tout ce qu'il mérite, lui et les autres ! »

-« Les autre ? » s'étrangla Fusco « Ce n'est pas le premier ? »

-« Je les ai fait payer inspecteur, ce qu'ils nous ont fait à moi et à ces pauvres gamines » elle avait dans le regard une lueur de folie qui les fit frissonner.

Finch échangea un regard effaré avec Fusco.

-« En attendant je vous emmène et vous allez me raconter tout ça par le menu » affirma ce dernier. Il se tourna vers l'informaticien « Vous m'appelez pour une menace et je repars avec une veuve noire, sympa ! »

-« Désolé Inspecteur » répondit Finch amusé malgré lui.

-« Au moins ca va améliorer mes statistiques ! » commenta t'il. Il se tourna un instant vers John avant d'emmener la femme « Alors superman, pas mal tes gardes du corps ? »

Reese sourit.

-« Merci Lionel. Bien joué »

-« Une bonne chose de faite » soupira Finch. Il se tourna vers son associé en souriant.

-« Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre tranquillité et vous reposer M Reese »

-« Pour l'instant… tout ce que je remarque… c'est votre présence dans ma chambre… en pleine nuit….. et l'envie d'en profiter » répondit Reese d'un air mutin.

-« Vous avez besoin d'une berceuse M Reese ? » ironisa l'informaticien.

-« Je pensais ….à quelque chose de plus « physique »…. en fait »

-« Dans votre état ? Totalement irresponsable » affirma Finch d'un ton désapprobateur.

-« Totalement amoureux » répliqua Reese, surprenant son vis-à-vis.

-« Je sais » lui répondit-il doucement « Mais vous allez devoir être patient »

Il se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement guérit »

-« Ok, mais j'aurai besoin…. de soins spéciaux et….. plusieurs fois par jour»

-« Bien entendu John. Cela devrait pouvoir se faire »

-« Et après ? »

-« Après ? » Finch ne résista pas à la tentation de le taquiner « Hé bien je suppose que les anti douleur ne seront plus nécessaires. Mais je pense que nous pourrons tout de même continuer certains soins. Juste pour vous garder en bonne santé » suggéra Finch.

-« C'est une promesse Harold ? »

-« Oui. C'est une promesse » confirma Finch en lui souriant.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas…. l'oublier » soupira Reese en fermant les yeux, plus impatient que jamais d'être guéri.


End file.
